


impulse

by parksjihyo (bbl1114)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Minahyo, Non AU, Smut, first fic ever so i hope you enjoy it :), mihyo, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbl1114/pseuds/parksjihyo
Summary: jihyo can't get mina off her mind. she's in love, and there's nothing in the world she can do about it.





	1. prologue

mina and jihyo have always been very comfortable with each other. being the two most mature members their relationship was a tad diverse in comparison to others. jihyo was strong, authoritative, and attentive. mina was poised, quiet and observant. they worked quite well together, and this kept their bond strong as ever.

when they became roommates, it was not outside the norm to be physically affectionate with one another. the two girls had understood there was always room for one another in their respective twin-sized beds.

there was never hesitation to take each other up on the offer - more often than not waking up closely intertwined. as part of a nine member girl group, being affectionate wasn’t anything new.

however, there was one very pressing issue when it came to the two of them. jihyo would never admit it out loud, but she was positively infatuated with mina. her cute smile, the way her body fit so perfectly with her own, everything about her. jihyo was enthralled.

she consistently attempted to keep her feelings at bay, insisting to herself that there was absolutely no way that mina thought of her as anything other than a close friend. this never deterred her feelings, though.

jihyo loved to watch the japanese girl as she slept soundly, brushing the stray hairs from her face, admiring the slow rise and fall of her every breath.

and when the nights were particularly lonely, her mind was free to wander. with mina’s body so close to her own, the leader couldn’t help but feel a slight longing. she would indulge in her own erotic thoughts, dismissing all the guilty ones floating around her mind.

jihyo would watch mina as she slept, tracing her face with her eyes, remembering every inch. she would study the outline of mina’s lips, wondering what exactly it would feel like to kiss her. the thought alone would make the leader’s heart race.

the thoughts would persist, while the older girl admired mina’s chest, wondering what beauty was held under the loose t-shirt the girl would wear to bed. she would hold mina’s hand, imagining what it would feel like to feel those same fingers sneaking under the hem of her underwear. jihyo’s eyes would trail to the younger girl’s thighs, leaving jihyo undoubtedly wet at the thought of being between them.

none of these fantasies left jihyo’s mind, though. these feelings were a carefully hidden secret, locked inside her mind with the key thrown far, far away.


	2. chapter 1

it was a late monday night. in mina and jihyo’s bedroom, the only thing that could be heard was the light breathing of the japanese girl, who had her head on the chest of the older girl. jihyo was wide awake. she couldn’t help it, in all honesty. she knew her and the girls had a busy schedule the following morning, but the beautiful view of the girl in her arms made her dismiss the thought of sleep almost immediately.

jihyo could watch mina for hours. she swears there isn’t another girl in the entire world as elegant and precious as the one she was looking at right then. mina wasn’t exactly the person the older girl envisioned herself falling in love with. for starters, mina was a girl. jihyo had a quite difficult time accepting the liking she took to girls in general, consistently dismissing it as a desire to be prettier or more fashionable. however, with mina, she had never been more sure.

of course, she was aware of the consequences. she had a reputation. hell, she was the main vocalist of the most popular girl group in south korea. dating was a no-no, nevermind a girl, and certainly not a fellow group member. jihyo knew how wrong her feelings were. guilt drew heavy in her heart, reminding her that she could never place this burden on mina. 

jihyo wanted the younger girl; she wanted to take her out, hold her hand, buy her pretty things, make love to her, remind her how beautiful she was at every waking moment, but most of all she wanted to protect her. and the best thing she could do to protect the girl was to hide. to lie. to conceal her deepest and scariest secret. she was absolutely, unquestionably in love with myoui mina.

with that final thought, the korean girl knew it was time to go to sleep. her weeks were filled with restless nights, and she knew not sleeping would only prove detrimental in the future. jihyo sighed, moving slightly so she could be more comfortable, while still holding mina close to her. she shut her eyes and let sleep take over her.

 

\- 

 

the next morning, jihyo woke to the sound of her own alarm. she quickly grabbed her phone to stop the noise, knowing the sound would wake mina. i can let her sleep for five more minutes, jihyo thought. she smiled fondly at the younger girl, before attempting to leave the bed without making too much noise. 

jihyo walked toward the door of their shared dorm room, opening the door as slowly and quietly as possible. she immediately regretted her decision when she was met with a very exuberant dahyun.

“unnie! good morning!” dahyun shouted, causing jihyo to quickly shut the door behind her and let out a shushing noise, directed at the noisy girl in front of her.  
“dahyun, please, be quiet. mina is still sleeping,” jihyo quietly explained.

“but she has to wake up. we have a schedule today, and the car will be here soon and-”

“i know! i know. why don’t you go make sure everyone is awake and getting ready? i’ll take care of mina,” jihyo explained, still making sure her volume wasn’t enough to wake the girl in the room behind her.

“okay!” dahyun cheerfully agreed, before running off.

jihyo turned around, face to face with the closed white door. she took a deep breath. she dreaded this part. she would let mina sleep forever if she could, never having to face the stressful life they lead. she knew it was necessary, however painful it was. jihyo opened the door, walking over to the bed where the younger girl was sleeping.

she put her hand on mina’s shoulder, shaking it lightly to wake the girl from her slumber. she shifted a little, before opening her eyes and looking at the older girl.

“good morning jihyo,” mina said as she began to yawn.

“good morning,” beautiful, the word almost slipped off her tongue. she held back.

the two got ready as usual, meeting up with the others soon after to attend the day’s schedules.

 

-

 

it was about half past four when the members were in the practice room, working on the choreography for their upcoming comeback. they had been working for hours, most of the members exhausted, taking water breaks. as usual, mina and momo didn’t stop their practicing; the two of them on the opposite side of the room as the others, running through the routine over and over again.

dahyun, chaeyoung and tzuyu were off in the corner, squirting their water bottles at each other, while jeongyeon and sana sat toward the center of the room, chatting about all the excitement surrounding the comeback. nayeon was sat beside jihyo, the leader’s eyes trained on the the two girl’s who practiced relentlessly. well, actually, jihyo really only watched one of them.

she loved the way mina danced. she was so elegant, and she made it all seem so effortless. jihyo was in love with the concentrated look on the girl’s face. she couldn’t help the way her eyes traveled down, her thoughts wandering to something she probably shouldn’t have been thinking about at dance practice. mina’s body was something off a magazine cover; the way her hair fell perfectly onto her back, the way her exposed abs were so toned, the way her hips were sculpted without a single flaw, and her thighs… 

to everyone else, it probably seemed like the girl was admiring her hard-working members, and their incredible dance skills. or, maybe not.

“what are you looking at?” jihyo turned to see the eldest looking at her with wide, curious eyes. jihyo panicked.

“uh, nothing. i was just watching mina and momo dancing, that’s all,” jihyo forced out.

“no you weren’t. what was that look?” nayeon questioned further, scooting closer to jihyo.

the leader knew she was getting red in the face. “nothing, unnie. please stop,” jihyo whined, looking down at her lap. jihyo knew the older girl well enough to know that she was not going to leave her alone.

“get up,” nayeon demanded, standing up. she grabbed jihyo’s hand and pulled her up to her feet, dragging her out of the door of the practice room.

“unnie! where are we going?” jihyo shouted to the older girl. she nearly ran into nayeon when she made a full stop, dragging her into one of the small rooms meant for vocal practice. jihyo flinched when nayeon slammed the door shut.

“tell me what’s going on,” nayeon commanded, voice firm, as if she was the leader in the room. jihyo was really panicking now, her palms growing sweaty. she couldn’t make eye contact with nayeon. she was too scared.

“are you okay? why won’t you look at me?” nayeon questioned, putting a finger under jihyo’s chin to lift it up, and make eye contact with the younger girl. when nayeon looked at jihyo, she wasn’t expecting to see tears.

“let it go, unnie. please,” jihyo moved back, wiping furiously at her tears.

“jihyo, if there is something bothering you, then you need to tell me. i’m not going to let you hide things and end up hurting more. talk to me,” nayeon spoke carefully, aware of just how rare it was to see jihyo so vulnerable.

tears fell from jihyo’s eyes. she really had never imagined telling anyone about her secret, yet here she was, and she didn’t think she had another choice.

“i can’t. i’m sorry,” jihyo cried harder. as much as she needed to get her worries off her chest, she had no idea if nayeon would turn around and hate her afterwards, being disgusted with who her leader really was.

nayeon moved forward, wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s body. she let jihyo cry into her chest for a bit, petting her hair. jihyo wanted to tell nayeon, she did. she just couldn’t find the courage.

“whatever it is, i promise i will love you no matter what. you’re my best friend, jihyo. you’ve been here for me since the day we met, and i want to do the same for you. you can count on me, okay?” nayeon lifted jihyo’s head, making direct eye contact with the girl.

jihyo searched nayeon’s eyes for any doubt, for any hesitance. when the older girl nodded slightly, jihyo made a decision.

“okay,” she nodded, hesitating.

“okay?”

nayeon pulled jihyo over to the two single chairs on the far side of the room, sitting them both down.

“talk to me.”

the leader looked at the older girl, when a hand grabbed her own, and squeezed.

“nayeon… i like…” she couldn’t get the words out. this was harder than she ever thought it would be. she was scared, so scared. she was about to give up, when nayeon finished her sentence.

“girls. i know.”

“what???”

“i know that you like girls, jihyo. it’s obvious. do you think i don’t pay attention?” nayeon nearly laughed, clear grin on her face.

“how could you possibly know that?” jihyo exhaled, she didn’t know what to think in that moment.

“please, jihyo. you’re not exactly good at hiding it. are you forgetting your gigantic crush on me during our 6mix days?”

“i have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“oh my god, don’t be dense. you practically wet yourself every time i-” nayeon was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

“okay, okay! i get it!” jihyo lowered her arm, her blush becoming more obvious. “how did you know i liked you?”

“it was something in the way you looked at me,” nayeon looked concentrated, slowly but surely putting the pieces together. “exactly how you looked at mina just now.”

jihyo looked down, playing with her hands in her lap. she didn’t think it would get this far. she needed to protect mina. she couldn’t let mina get dragged into her problems.

“do you like her, jihyo?” nayeon’s voice got soft again, all teasing put to the side for the moment.

jihyo nodded. it wasn’t like she could deny it. she knew that she loved mina more than anything, and she had a feeling nayeon knew as well.

“i knew it! jeongyeon owes me ten bucks!”

“what? no, you can’t tell jeongyeon about this. or anyone. it’s a secret.” jihyo panicked even more. there was no way that she could let mina find out about her feelings.

“okay, fine. either way, i was right, as usual!” she bragged.

“is it really that obvious? do you think she knows?”

“yes, it’s obvious. no, i don’t think she knows. mina is too humble, and you’re too shy. which is why you need to tell her-”

“NO!”

“what do you mean, no?”

“no, i am not telling her.”

“why not?” nayeon looked genuinely confused.

“i am not dragging her into this mess,” jihyo affirmed. “besides, she doesn’t like girls.”

“she doesn’t? did you ask her?”

“well, no. but-”

“no buts. you don’t know how mina feels, so you’re going to have to find out.”

“you’re gonna force me to, aren’t you?” jihyo whined.

“of course i am. i’m your best friend, aren’t i?” nayeon winked, standing up from her chair, and walking out the door.

well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for taking so long to update. i honestly didn’t think i’d continue this, but the inspiration just came to me, so i had to get back into it. i hope you like it.
> 
> this is gonna be a slow burn, so i’m sorry in advance for that. look forward to more mina and jihyo progression!


End file.
